foofurfandomcom-20200214-history
A Little off the Top
Premise Fritz-Carlos worries about losing His hair. Plot At 3 AM, Inside the mansion, Louis and Annabell are asleep but in the hallway, the Rat Brothers are seen sneaking through with a hose intending to prank Fencer just the Rats sneak past Foofur and Rocki's room. inside Fritz-Carlos and Hazel's room, the Latter has trouble sleeping and at Hazel's suggestion, tried to count sheep, it worked, but Fritz-Carlos gets a nightmare which involved Him losing His head hair. He wakes up and decides to watch TV. meanwhile, as The Rats get inside Fencer's room, Rocki wakes up and informs Foofur that She hears cowboys, indians, and horses are downstairs. Foofur tells Her that it's only the TV and suggests turning it off. Inside Fencer's room, Sammy scares a sleeping Fencer by popping a paper bag, and Chucky spraying Fencer with the hose. Foofur and Rocki hear the commotion and Fencer crashes into Foofur, as Louis, Annabell, and Hazel wake up, as Hazel tells the others that Fritz-Carlos is missing. Rocki says that not, and shows Them that Fritz-Carlos is watching TV as a commercial promoting Dr. Pavlov plays. Hazel feels bad for Fritz-Carlos since He hasn't slept for over a week. Foofur says that He'll think of a solution in the morning. Morning came, and inside the bathroom, while the others waited outside, Foofur thought a warm shower would help Him relax. it didn't work as Foofur decides to come inside and Fritz-Carlos say that His hair is falling out and He already lost 13 hairs. just as Fritz-Carlos has Foofur promise that no one else would know, He sees the rest of the gang. Hazel and Fencer feel sorry as Louis tactlessly suggests wearing a hat. Foofur gets an idea and suggests on going to a beauty parlor. They come here and They see that It's closed, but Fencer comes out of a door after telling them that He got inside by going through an open window. Inside, Louis and Fencer have fun with drying chairs, (with Fencer's head hair fluffed up) as Fritz-Carlos gets his new trim and haircut. however as Annabell comes in with an electric shaver, She accidentally shaves off Fritz-Carlos' left side of His mustache, causing Him to panic and faint. Back at the neighborhood in the morning, as Mrs. Escrow commends Pepe for obeying perfectly, but Pepe sees Foofur and Rocki going to the house, and chases the two, despite Mrs. Escrow telling Him to heel, and breaks off His leash. in the Kitchen, Fritz-Carlos is in a slump and wouldn't snap out of it. The Dogs hear Pepe and hide, except Fritz-Carlos who is still sorrowing. Foofur shuts Pepe by using a newspaper to keep Pepe from making a lot of noise. Foofur grabs Fritz-Carlos and they hide in a kitchen cabinet. Mrs. Escrow comes inside and scolds Pepe and decides to bring Him to Dr. Pavlov. which gives Foofur an idea. At the Pavlov Clinic, The gang search the doctor's office, but they hide, when Pavlov comes inside with Mrs. Escrow and Pepe. Dr. Pavlov uses a dog bone as a pendulum to calm Pepe, and He sees His owner asleep. Louis, Rocki, Annabell, and Fencer appear behind the Doctor, and Pepe barks and impulsively attacks Pavlov, causing Him to lose His dog-bone pendulum, and Fencer catches around His neck. Pavlov notices and tries to retrieve it. The Gang makes a run for it, as Pepe goes after them. during the chase, Pepe accidentally topples Dr. Pavlov causing the doctor to lose His wig. The Gang escapes the clinic as the wig falls on Pepe, causing Him to crash into the door. Mrs. Escrow leaves as She ask Pavlov if Pepe is cured yet. Back at the Mansion, Foofur uses the Pendulum, but doesn't work for Fritz-Carlos' mustache. Foofur then offers a fake black mustache to the Schnauzer, making Him shed a couple of tears. everyone else comes in and they all wear joke glasses with mustaches. Fritz-Carlos feeling relieved, removes His fake mustache half, no longer caring about His hair. Foofur (now wearing joke glasses like the others) commends Fritz-Carlos' choice. Category:Episodes focusing on Fritz-Carlos Category:Season 1 Episodes Trivia/Errors * When the Gang sees Fritz-Carlos watching TV after the Dr. Pavlov Commercial, Burt is barely seen to Louis. * When the Gang says "Hi" to Fritz-Carlos, They spoke before Their mouths moved. but in the earlier version, They spoke in the correct time. * Before the scene went to Fritz-Carlos and Hazel's room, The Rat Brothers go through the hall, looking taller than normal. * When the Rat Brothers scare Fencer, His lower mouth is black. * After Fencer used the head dryer, when his head was fluffy, His headband wasn't seen. * While Louis was drying His lower half, His tail is yellow instead of black. Differences from earlier version * At the start, the Cuckoo goes inside the clock, but the doors didn't close. in the earlier version, The Clock's Cuckoo goes inside and the doors close. * When Fritz-Carlos was about to sleep, His Mouth was moving. in the earlier version, He didn't. * In the earlier version, Baby is incorrectly colored as pink, but in the later version, Baby's color is violet like He's supposed to be. * In the earlier version When Rocki informed Foofur about Cowboys and Indians being downstairs, She was still speaking. in the later version. She stopped speaking like normal. * Burt appears in a non-speaking minor role. but in the Later, Version, He is seldom seen. * In the earlier version, when the gang was worried about Fritz-Carlos, Louis doesn't move His mouth, making it look like He's thinking. in the later version, He speaks normally and His mouth moves. Characters in Order of Appearance * Annabell * Louis * Sammy * Chucky * Baby * Foofur * Rocki * Hazel * Fritz-Carlos * Fencer * Dr. Pavlov * Mrs. Escrow * Pepe Guest Cast * Frank Nelson as Dr. Pavlov Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Fritz-Carlos Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with full plots